Remote start systems are used to perform remote starting of a vehicle, such as from within a user's home or office. Remote starting an engine allows the vehicle's climate control to be operated to either heat the vehicle on a cold day, or cool the vehicle on a hot day, before the user enters the vehicle. Remote start systems may be installed at the factory when a vehicle is new, or as an aftermarket unit. One example aftermarket remote start system is the Prestige™ APS422E one-way remote start system from Voxx Electronics Corporation of Orlando, Fla. This system includes a control module that is connected to the ignition switch within the vehicle, along with remote control transmitters. The control module initiates a remote start sequence responsive to wireless signals from the remote control device.
Generally speaking, to start the engine of most motor vehicles, the ignition switch is designed to power multiple ignition switch wires in a particular sequence. The timing of this sequence varies based on the vehicle design. Aftermarket remote start systems mimic the ignition switch timing sequence to correctly start the engine. Since the number of ignition switch wires and the remote start power sequence varies from vehicle to vehicle, the remote start needs to be programmed/configured to match. This leaves a vulnerability to human error since the installer has to correctly identify each of the ignition switch wires and configure the remote start to match. Not only does this add time to the installation process, it may be challenging in many installations as well. More particularly, the control module is typically installed underneath the dashboard and connected to ignition switch wires at the bottom of the steering column, which can be difficult to access and make correctly identifying the particular ignition wires problematic.
As such, further enhancements may be desirable with respect to vehicle remote start systems and methods for more easily and reliably installing such systems.